Sweet Revenge
by BamonBrucas
Summary: Bamon One-Shot.. Sexual Content/Adult theme.. Bonnie forces Damon to go to the movies, though he didnt want to, but Damon will get his revenge..


**A/N: My try on a mature one-shot of Bamon.. I had this idea for a few days now, but hadn't had the chance to write it. I hope you'll enjoy it. Sexual Content.**

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Revenge**

Bonnie was going to pay, Damon was sure of that. Though he had objected, she had made him come to the cinema and watch a movie with her. A chick flick. A dance chick flick.

She begged him. Pouted her lips and begged him. She said she really wanted to watch the movie. She even threatened him, saying that if he didn't go she'd take Tyler, who was more than eager to go. So Damon surrendered. If Tyler was to go with Bonnie, he would've had to kill the guy, and he wasn't in the killing mood.

So now here they were at the cinema about to watch Step Up 3D. Its supposed to be a dance movie. They rolled and flipped a few times and they'd call it dance nowadays. Dancing at his days were different.

What bothered him the most was that Bonnie expected him to watch a movie where everyone was wearing sunglass looking hideous things. They were 3D glasses apparently. Damon felt like he was in a room full of geeks - wannabe science professors.

They finally took their seats, and some people already had their geek glasses on.

He was already bored. Why couldn't he be able to deny his girlfriend anything?

Or better yet, he should've let Tyler come with Bonnie, then he'd kill the mutt for daring to go anywhere with his girlfriend alone. At least then he wouldn't have felt bored and stupid.

He glanced sideways and saw that Bonnie too had her geek glasses on. He smiled. On this room full of people, she was the only person who managed to look cute and sexy with the hideous glasses.

"Damon put your glasses on" Bonnie whispered.

He smirked, "Hell no. I'm not putting that thing on"

"Damon how are you going to watch the movie?"

"Who said I'm going to watch it?"

* * *

They were halfway through the movie, when Damon couldn't take it anymore. He was beyond bored and his eyes were slightly hurting from the few times he looked at the screen to watch the blurry movie.

He glanced at Bonnie, she was deep in the movie, fully engrossed, enjoying it. Not even giving a damn whether he was enjoying it or not. It was as if he wasn't even there.

Damon placed his hand on Bonnie's bare thigh. Nothing. No flicker or glance. He slowly stroked her thigh. Nothing. His hand went further up, under her mini skirt. Nothing again.

He went a little further and lower, and stroked her clitoris over her panties. They were lace, he smiled to himself.

Ah, there it is. Bonnie glanced at Damon, glaring at him but Damon shrugged as if nothing was happening. He started to stroke her a bit more but Bonnie's hands clasped his hand to stop him. But her strength was no match to his. He quickly took hold of both of her small hands into his much larger one. He held her in a firm but gentle grasp. With his free hand he continued stroking, creating circles with his finger.

He smirked as he felt Bonnie getting wet.

"Damon!" Bonnie hissed, whispering, but he ignored her.

Instead he pushed her panties aside, separated her lips and touched the wet, tender flesh. He heard Bonnie gasp beside him, but Damon was looking straight ahead as she squirmed.

She tried to catch Damon's attention but it wasn't working. He was staring ahead as if engrossed in the movie, while lighting Bonnie on fire.

She was so wet now and Damon himself was getting harder each second. Suddenly he wished they were sitting right at the back instead of the middle rows.

Damon's fingers continued its work. He found her little swollen bud now. First he stroked it slowly, then in circular movements.

Bonnie was squirming, her breath coming faster. Damon wanted to laugh out loud. It was so funny the way she was trying to break his hold of her but also trying so hard not to make any sound. Thankfully the movie constantly had background music, and the little gasps and moans that managed to escape weren't heard.

Damon stopped stroking Bonnie and he felt her sigh in relief. He smirked. Then he slowly entered a finger inside her. Bonnie cried, but in pleasure or frustration he didn't know.

He teased her, inserting his finger in and out.

Damon groaned deep in his throat, she was really wet now. The scent of her arousal was killing him. He really wanted to be some where else. Anywhere.

He entered two fingers, stretched her then entered 3. In and out, building the pressure inside her. Trying to reach her core and tease it, while his thumb continued drawing circles on her bud.

By now Bonnie had given herself to the pain pleasure. Her head buried in Damon's shoulder. She was going crazy, Damon's fingers were making her crazy.

Damon multiplied the pressure, thrusting his fingers faster, Bonnie was so close to release.

"I hate you Damon" he heard her say so softly that no one other than him was able to hear.

One last flick and it was done, Bonnie shuddered violently, his fingers still in her increasing the pleasure. Damon chuckled as Bonnie bit his shoulder to muffle the sounds of her orgasm.

Revenge was so sweet. Damon thought he actually enjoyed this cinema thing. Maybe they should do it again some other time, and sit right at the back seat.

* * *

**A/N: I don't hate Step Up or dance movies, in fact I love them.. But somehow I thought this movie suited Damon more.**

**I hope you enjoyed it because I'm not sure if it came out good.**

_**I don't own The Vampire Diaries, or Step Up series..**_


End file.
